We Really Did It
by murmur29
Summary: James and Lily just defied the Dark Lord for the fist time, but what happens next?


Author's note: HI! So, this is my first story that I've let go farther than the pages of my notebook. I'd love any comments or reviews of my story! I'm not sure if I am going to go any farther with this particular story, but you never know! Thanks for reading!

A loud crack filled the air, announcing the arrival of two figures in the quiet street. The pair paused, checking behind them, seeing that they were alone; they turned and began down the street. Jogging quickly they headed through the gate and up the drive to the house. Once they were both through the door the taller, a dark haired wizard pushed the door closed than sagged against it. The other, a red-headed witch, collapsed on the floor in the middle of the entry hall, her shoulders began to shake and even though her face was partially hidden, tears were visible as they streamed down her cheeks.

James lifted his head, but instead of tears, he had a wide grin on his face. His shoulders were shaking from laughter that shifted from chuckles to a loud guffaw. Lily looked at him in mild shock, than she too broke down in giggles. Both were sitting on the floor clutching stitches in their sides, tears of laughter now on their faces.

As their chuckles subsided, James looked over at Lily, "Not what you expected when you agreed to come out with me, eh Evans?"

She giggled, "Well, I've come to expect as much from you." she scooted over, leaning against James. "Haven't scared me away yet, I'm in for the long haul." She finished, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

The pair sat silently for several minutes until Lily broke it. "We really did it this time, didn't we James?" she whispered.

"I think so Lily." He said solemnly. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

James stood, reaching a hand down to pull Lily to her feet. The pair then proceeded to the living room where they plopped down on the couch. James summoned glasses of water from the kitchen.

"Lily," James said breaking the new silence. Lily looked up at him, setting her glass down on the table and turning to give him her full attention, his serious tone had her worried. "Lily Evans, marry me?"

Lily had thought she knew where this conversation was going to go, the place she knew it had to go, the one she had been thinking about since mid-way through their encounter with Voldemort. But she was wrong.

Lily Evans had been proposed to six times so far, four of those by James Potter (once by Remus Lupin after she covered for him with McGonagall, the other was by Sirius Black in their sixth year and he had only done it after she had done a fantastic job of telling off a seventh year Slytherin ending with a choice hex, he was partly serious, seriously impressed, and mostly just hoped to piss James off enough to get him to finally ask her out!)

'Oh, alright James, very funny, Lily said, brushing it off like normal. She sat back against the couch again, taking a sip of her water.

James was silent for a moment, and then he reached into his pocked. "No, Lily, I'm being serious here, Look." He said, removing his hand from his pocket to reveal a small silver ring. "I've been carrying this around for ages, trying to figure out the perfect time to ask you. I was going to ask you yesterday, down by the Lake, but with my mum and all…I don't want you to think I'm just asking because of what happened tonight…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not currently holding the ring, looking nervous and unsure.

Lily sat still, thinking for a moment, than quietly asked, "Why?"

James look changed to very confused. "Why do I want to marry you?" he asked, sounding astonished. "Because I love you Lily Evans."

There was a fire burning behind Lily's eyes when she looked up at James, not one of anger but one of determination. "You know I love you too James, that's what we've been figuring out over the past year." She said with a small smile. "But that's exactly why I'm asking, not why do you want to marry me, but why do you want to marry me, Lily Evans, Mudblood." James tried to speak but Lily held up her hand. "Hear me out. Do you realize how much danger it puts you in, for you to be with me, to be connected at all? You saw tonight what _He_ would do to me, now he knows I'm not a pure-blood like he thought. If you hadn't blown up that crate so we could escape," She paused for a moment, collecting herself, "he would have done the same thing to me he did to that poor muggle man. I'd be dead and you along with me just because of my blood status." Lily was almost shouting by the time she finished, she was standing now, unable to remain seated, she paced in front of the couch, trying to make her point to James. Then she stopped and turned so she was directly facing James. "Even your mother can see this, she's right in wanting you to make a respectable marriage to a pureblood." She had shed no tears during her speech, but at the end, she couldn't meet James' eyes anymore, dropping hers to the floor.

James stood up and went to stand in front of Lily. "Can I have my turn now?" he asked and when Lily nodded still looking at the floor, he continued. "I love you Lily, no matter the blood status, you're it for me, have been since we were eleven meeting on the train." Lily glanced up at him, smiling slightly. "I don't care what anyone has to say about us being married, not my mother, not even Voldemort, the only person whose thoughts matter is you. Do I get an answer Evans?"

She sighed, looking at him. "I can't James" she started and before she could continue, James cut her off.

"You didn't say yes to Sirius did you? 'Cuz I would really hate to have to kill him." James questioned, grinning.

Lily shook her head, "no, James" he wiped his forehead dramatically, which she ignored. "I can't put you in danger because of what I am."

It was James' turn to put his hand up for silence." Where would I be without having you beside me? I still would have run into Voldemort, still said no to joining his little group and most likely died trying to get out of there." Lily started to protest, shaking her head, but James shook his right back. "No Lily, it's your turn to listen. I don't care about blood, Look!" he said and in a flash he had cut his arm with a knife from his pocket, blood oozed down his arm. "I bleed red, just like everyone else; same as muggle born and muggles." Lily made a move towards him but he brushed her away from his cut. He grabbed both of her arms forcing her focus back to what he was saying. "Lily I don't care about it. you could be a muggle and I would still Love you" Lily broke his grip and pulled her wand out, tracing his cut and murmuring an incantation, the wound closed and she carefully wiped the blood away.

"See!" James said, holding his arm out as proof. "The wonderful things you can do with magic. You heal, protect. I saw the shield charm you sent over the muggle man's body when I was blowing the crate up. You are so wonderful and caring and are worth more than Voldemort and his crazy following. You are the good in the wizarding world. I love that about you and all this talk about putting me in danger, you save me too. Just today alone, stunning those Death Eaters and blasting a way out. I'd rather give up now than have to face any of them alone. Please, Lily, Please don't make me." James begged, falling to his knees, unsure if Lily was going to walk out of not.

Several moments passed, then Lily fell to her knees in front of James.

"Oh James, I'm just so scared." She said, sobbing she leaned towards James, who pulled her into his arms. "Everything's gone crazy and tonight only proved how much."

James held Lily to him "I know," he said simply. "But you know what? I think he can be beat. You heard Dumbledore, he believes it can be done and he's fighting, why shouldn't we?" Lily nodded into his chest in agreement.

"Do you really think we can make a difference? I mean, we're barely of age, just out of school." She asked

James nodded. "I think we'll play a large role in getting rid of that git. But let's wait till morning to leave to go let Dumbledore know what we've found; I've had enough adventure for one day, okay?"

"Yeah," Lily responded, quieting her crying. "And James," he looked down at her, "if you serious, so am I. Yes, I'll marry you." James' face broke into a wide grin. He opened his hand, revealing the ring still inside. She raised her left hand and he slipped it on her finger, where it would stay for the rest of her life.


End file.
